The Dove's Story
by KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal
Summary: This is a 9th Grade Honors Literature and Composition project. My task was to and I quote. "Pretend that you are an animal on Noah's ark. Tell what you are, and describe life aboard the ark." Constructive criticism is welcome. Not making fun of the bible.


**A/N: This is a 9th grade Honors Literature and Composition project. My task was to and I quote. "Pretend that you are a person or an animal on Noah's ark. Tell who or what you are, and describe life aboard the ark. Your description should be about a page long." **

**- Criticism is welcome. :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Dove's Story<strong>_

I'm a Dove, plain and simple. I don't have a specified purpose. I'm not necessary in any way that I can think of. If only I could be usefully in something, ANYTHING, everything. If only...

Pulling out of my thoughts for only a moment, I heard the sound of strong and mighty wings. I quickly ignore it however because I knew what was next.

"Your not having more depressing thoughts are you, feeble Dove?" said Eagle teasingly in all his greatness and power over every fowl on this ark.

He had reason and purpose. Every reason and purpose on the this flooded Earth. It was always easily recognizable why he was chosen like all other animals to be on this ark. However, why save me? A small and useless Dove. While I deep in thought, I had not answered Eagle's question and he flew away in annoyance. In a way, I think it's best I didn't answer. Most preferable to not give him more of a reason to tease me.

So I continued on, trying my hardest to be invisible as to not be picked on. Not difficult when I'm ignored by all animals on here. There is only one other animal that even slightly acknowledges my existence, female Dove. The better version of myself. Ignored but never bothered like I am. I go to her often. Not to talk or anything. We often just sit quietly. No word are ever exchanged. As if a silent agreement is set in stone.

I set of to find of to find female Dove. Often hard with all the other animals on this ark. After a while, I at last find her and settle comfortably by her side in utter muteness. We sit for hours, consumed by our own thoughts.

Then after long, hard steps are heard. All animals turn quickly in attention to the descending foot steps in curiosity. We are not frequently visited but when we are, we always know who it is.

Noah.

He only comes when he must. Never for his own account. He is a great man. We all know this because why else would God favor him. Noah like Eagle is strong and valiant. The difference is that Noah is kind, to an extent. Always faithful to God. So we know that we must always to what he asks of us. We do it with pride.

I, of course, have never been chosen for anything. Maybe this is my chance? But who am I kidding! It won't happen. Never will. Quickly Noah unlocks the door and steps in. He's bright looking today. Hope in his tired eyes.

"Who here is up for a great task?" he says strongly. Everyone shows that they are in anyway they can. Noah smiles happily.

"Only thing is, I need someone who can remain airborne. Someone strong, brave, and filled with greatness." Noah speaks calmly. All none flying animals step back. Then unsurprisingly every animal looks to Eagle. Eagle flies forward a bit to show he will do whatever the task may be. But Noah has other plans.

"Oh no Eagle, you are much to cocky for this task. How about someone a little less cocky but strong and brave non the less." he says with strict authority.

Noah begins to pace a bit in front of the rest of us. Pondering who would be best to choose. He stops in front of me. I take an instinctive step back waiting for him to dismiss me.

"You." Noah says to me, "You and you alone are perfect for the job." I stare at him speechless then look around the large room to find angry and appalled faces.

"Are you sure, sir?" I say hesitantly.

"Positive, Dove." Noah says reassuringly.

"What must I do, sir?"

"The greatest deed of all, Dove. Come we must get to it. I will explain on deck." he begins to walk away and I immediately fly to catch up. He opens the door, allowing me to fly out then pauses to secure the door closed. We go up to the deck in silence. Once on deck I notice the other humans and nod in acknowledgement. Noah quickly asks them to leave as to speak in private with me.

Before Noah evens gets the chance to speak, I begin to hyperventilate. I am finally struck with the thought that I get to do something important. Anything would be I feel a wave a fear coming. It hits me so hard that I almost wish I was back in the bottom of the ark with the other animals. Noah pulls a cahir and lifts his arm for me to perch on.

"Your assignment is like no other. You will be the hope for this ship." he pauses for a moment then continues. " You are to fly out into the distance and look for dry land. If you are to ever find it, do not return. Do you understand?" I nod. "Go then quickly this is of great importance."

Without a second thought I lift my wings and set off circling the ship a few times trying to get my wings some air. I feel weak though. I'm sure that Eagle could have done this so much better.

But I digress and return to the task at hand. I must find dry land while all I see is water and water. Once I see the lifeless sunset, I lazily return to the ark with no great news for Noah but his face remains hopeful and tells me to stay on deck and that he will come to me when he wants me to fly out again. I do as I am told.

Noah returns back to send me out again after 7 days. I fly for hours it seems like until I see something in the distance. It appears to be something peaking out of the depths of the water. I swoop in the hopes of getting a piece of it to take to Noah. I accomplish getting an olive leaf. I fly back to the ark pleased greatly with myself. Noah was ecstatic and proclaimed that it wouldn't be long until I would need not to return.

After 7 more days, Noah comes to me and is almost sure that this must be it. He gives me a few positive words.

" This is it, Dove. I'm sure of it. Please, I beg of you, find dry land. It is ever so important. This is your purpose and reason, Dove. Go on into the oncoming distance with hope and pride." And so I did.

I flew gallantly, with as much hope and pride as I could muster. I could see mountain and tree tops. How could I ever tire of seeing them. Never would I.

I flew until at last I saw a high hill. It surpassed all water. This is what Noah wants. I could easily stop and land on a mountain or tree but Noah needs land for his family and he to survive. So I landed on the hill realizing that my job was done and that I need not return to the ark. I had done my purpose. Never would I be useless and unwanted. I would be loved by all. I must be. It's only reasonable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Please help with any mistakes or advice. Thank you for reading. Much love. **


End file.
